I hate my father
by PercabethWithoutADoubt
Summary: Annabeth chase is an ordinary girl who likes her life. Her mother and two brothers loved her. Until theyt died. She has to move in with her father, who sexually harasses her and threatens to kill her. How will she stand this? Will a certain green eyed boy help?rated M for sex/ rape/ swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**First ive written something like this... Includes sex scenes and rape. Dont like don't read.**

ANNABETH POV

Ok... How to start... Well. My name is Annabeth Chase,17 year old daughter of Athena Chase and-uh- Frederick Chase. You cant pick your family. If you could, i wouldn't be stuck with a rapist for a father.

At least my mother loves me- wait, loved me. She died along with my two brothers three days ago. There was a fire... I was out with my best friend Piper when it happened. I don't know how it happened, but all I know is that now Im about to move in with my dad. He cant be that bad- right?

So, I walked up my father's drive, and knocked on the door. I heard a drunken voice slur " Be right there" and braced myself. He opened the door and burped in my face – a disgusting smell of alcohol invaded my nostrils. I tried hard to stop myself gagging.

He seemed OK I guess- but that was before I got in. I dragged my luggage upstairs, trying to find my room. I only found two rooms upstairs. The bathroom and my father's room. Oh gods... He wouldn't do that would he? He wouldn't make his daughter share a bed with him. That was just wrong.

"Dad! Where's my room?"

"Up the stairs first door on the right Babe. You share with me."

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as I ventured into the room that was littered with beer bottles and used condoms. I gulped and set my luggage at the foot of the bed. I place my only possession left of my mother's onto the bed side cabinet. A photo of me, Dad (before he was divorced by mom) and mom who was pregnant with the twins Matthew and Bobby.

*TIME SKIP 6PM*

Uh oh. Bed Time. The time I was dreading. The time I would have to share a bed with my father.

I knew he had plans for me for tonight. He had dressed me in a cyan blue dress that ended high thigh and revealed over half of my breasts. I wasn't allowed to wear any panties what so ever; he had threatened me with a butchers cleaver. He had also cut my arms with the cleaver if I walked in a way that didn't seduce him. Lets say you don't want to see your 45 year old father have an erection at the sight of you. Freaky.

Father was in his room getting ready. I planned on running, b8ut my father was pretty fast for his age. He would probably bring the cleaver as well.

Dad yelled " come in now Babe" and I sashayed in, trying not to gulp. He was standing in nothing but Boxer shorts, and when he saw me he drooled. Yes, Ok I was naturally good looking. I had tan skin and blonde hair like a California girl, but I had grey eyes that either scared you, seduced you, or made you want to kill me. Right now I guess it was option two for my dad. He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, leant in and kissed me, straight away his tongue demanding entrance. I parted my lips, knowing what would happen if I didn't. His tongue went in, exploring every ridge in my mouth. I was disgusted. He then, still kissing me, slid his arms down my shoulders to my dress and pulled down the sleeves, revealing my naked breasts and pussy. He started kissing down my neck, onto my chest and I braced myself. He grabbed my left breast viciously and started biting and kissing my right one. I felt his smile as his hands impatiently travelled down my curved hips to my pussy which, against my will, was soaking. He licked my juices and decided to move on from just kissing. He pushed me onto the bed and jumped onto me. " DAD! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" I yelled over his moans, hoping he would be gentle when the inevitable happened. Instead, this seemed to just anger him, and he returned with a fury. He kissed harder and braced his hips at the perfect angle for... entering me. It was awful.

He thrust into me, breaking my hymen. It was even worse than when i broke my ankle. I screamed and cryed out, begging him to stop his vicious thrusts. I wanted him to stop for a while, stop rubbing my already sore pussy. He went in as deep as his cock would go, right up to the balls, and thrust in and out, in a steady, fast-paced rhythm.

Finally after two hours of vicious thrusting he stopped and went to make himself a beer. I got into my pyjamas and went to bed. Then I realised. He hadn't used a condom. I didn't have any birth control. Would that happen? It couldn't. Id heard of couples who had to try 10 times for a baby. I hoped against hope that would be my case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys. I hope the sex scene was Ok, I'm still a virgin. And I'm glad. I am dedicating the chapters from now on, and this one is for Punker81. SHE IS AMAZING AND HER REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! ENJOY!**

My Dad had finally decided to take me to school instead of just fucking me all day. Lets say, having sex is more boring than disgusting now. I would probably get kicked out of cali girl club for saying that, but when it happens everyday, you get really bored.

My Dad said I had to get an education and sex will be more "rewarding" when i came back from school. So I had to go to Goode High School. Dad also said he would give in and let me have sleepovers if I had fucked him real good the night before.

I gulped as I entered the twisting Halls of Goode. I reached the front office and said " Hi miss I'm a new student under the name of Annabeth Chase." The lady at the front office handed me a lesson timetable and my exercise books. She gave me my locker code and wished me a "Goode day." Cheesy right?

This is my Timetable:

Marine Biology 8:45

Food Tech/ other Design technology activities 9:30

BREAK 10: 20

Science 11:10

Math 12:30

LUNCH

English 1:40

Humanities 2:3

END OF DAY

I was carefully examining my Timetable when a boy, dripping wet and obviously my age, banged into me. "Oomph!" we both grunted simultaneously. The boy had Raven black hair that looked silky to the touch, and the most wonderful eyes that seemed to sparkle every shade of green from evergreen to almost day-glo . " sorry! I'm so clumsy!" I said, picking up my books. He bent down too, and I was suddenly staring into his, what I decided to call, sea-green eyes.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry too. My names Perseus Achilles Jackson. Everyone calls me Percy though." He said shaking my hand.

"A-Annabeth Chase. Call me Annabeth" OH MY GOD! I SAID THAT! WHY OH WHY AM I SUCH A DIMWIT! OF COURSE HE WOULD CALL ME ANNABETH!

"Well, Annabeth, seems like you've got every class with me!" Dad hadn't said anything about not getting a boyfriend had he? No, I don't recall it. I decided to try with Percy. I did my hinting walk to class, and im pretty sure It's working. He passed me a note in math saying: meet me bhnd gim. Oh. He was obviously dyslexic then. By the way he was fidgeting nervously, I guess it was ADHD to.

I went to the gym at break, and sure enough, Percy was there, wringing his hands.

" Annabeth! You came!" He shouted/ whispered.

"Of course, why did you bring me here?"

"Annabeth... I guess you could say... here goes... I have an irrational crush. On you. Ive known you like, two hours, but... will you go out with me?" He said the last sentence whilst pulling out a Haribo ring, like a mini proposal. I don't know! Help me guys!

**VOTE IN THE REVIEWS WHETHER YOU WANT PERCABETH, PERACHEL, PERLIA. OK GUYS! VOTE NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! I CAN NOW TELL YOU THE WINNING VOTE... PERCABETH! YAY! **

I walked into class, holding Percy's hand with an iron grip.I'm an idiot. I told him everything about my father... He started cursing and punched the brick wall. I had to take him to Nurse Temple for a bandage.

Percy asked me if I wanted to sleep over tonight. I got the hidden meaning. I didn't care, Percy knew, I had told him I didn't care if we had sex tonight, tomorrow or even next year. I just wanted to be with him.

*TIME SKIP END OF SCHOOL*

Me and Percy ran out of class, earning envious looks from a red-headed slut called Rachel and a blonde girl called Silena (**AN she isn't going out with beckendorf at the moment). ** We walked for about 15 minutes to get to his house; I had texted my Dad and told him I was sleeping over at a girls house. I didn't want him to be suspicious.

We walked into Percy's mom's Apartment.

"Hey mom!" Percy called, grabbing a steaming blue cookie from a tray after handing me one." I've brought a guest... She's my girlfriend!" Sally Jackson ran out the kitchen to see the miracle. Her ADHD dyslexic son had a girlfriend. " Well, You couldn't have done better son! Whats your name?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase, originally from California." Sally winked at her son and me and Percy went to his room.

*ANOTHER TIME SKIP WHEN SALLY JACKSON GOES TO SLEEP*

PERCY POV

Me and Annabeth told freaky ghost stories in the light of a torch, waiting for my mom to go to bed. Then, the real fun would start. We heard some snores coming from mom's room and stripped. We had sex, which was so awesome I cant remember it, and layed in bed, after kissing a bit. We went to sleep, and, for the first time, I didn't have nightmares.


End file.
